


Shadow Boxer

by majormania



Series: R's Shitty Poetry [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Character Death, HE DIED SELF AWARE, M/M, Poetry, R writes shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormania/pseuds/majormania
Summary: To capture all of your likeness,I'd need to actually see you





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it is Very Important to me that R died self aware. He knew that he was in love with an idea rather than a human. And Enjolras was indeed very human. Now he'll never be able to put aside his worship and actually get to know the human side of E. It's very heart breaking, I know.

Tell me dear Apollo  
Do you ever look into your shadow?  
Can you see me stumbling blindly,  
Do you ignore me ever so kindly? 

You see, I am wild.  
But in the most cowardly of ways.  
You ask me to believe,  
And oh I only wish you could see.

See me and look past my drunken disasters  
See me and notice my love, forever yearning  
See me and forsake your most bitter thoughts  
See me and and actually see me.

And oh how I wish I could paint you.  
From your halo of gold to your sharp, snapping teeth.  
But every time I attempt such a feat,  
I am reminded that mere mortals cannot see a god's true form.

See, I only see the vessel,  
The short yet powerful form.  
To capture all of your likeness,  
I'd need to actually see you.

Alas, you are up on a pedestal,  
One so high I can only dare kiss at your boots.  
How you got so high is above me.  
But I have always been blind when it comes to you.

You speak and people burn.  
Your words are like matches,  
And your passion sparks the flames.  
I may be wild but you are an out of control fire. 

So tell me,  
Do you permit it?  
Because to die at your side,  
Would be to live a thousand lives.


End file.
